Exodia Contagion
is an Arcane Enhancement for Zaws that unleashes a projectile of Infested energy upon performing an aerial melee attack while aim gliding after a bullet jump or double jump. Effect Acquisition Can be bought from Nakak during Operation: Plague Star for + each upon reaching the rank of Defender with Operational Supply. Notes *Upon performing a mid-air attack while Aim Gliding after bullet jumping or double jumping., an infested projectile will be launched towards the player's target. **Jumping after falling off a ledge counts as a double jump, allowing you to launch a projectile with only a single, non-bullet jump jump. **One can bullet jump, launch a projectile, then perform a double jump and launch a second projectile before touching the ground. *The damage, critical chance, critical damage of the projectile is affected by the weapon's base stats and mods. **The damage is divided into two parts, one is the impact damage, and the other is the damage caused by the explosion. **Bonus critical chance on slide attack mods such as or Riven Mods do not affect the critical chance of the projectile. **The damage from the projectile is also affected by stealth damage multipliers. **The infested projectile is capable of inflicting a proc, in addition to any other status effects on the equipped Zaw. *The Infested projectile can Stick to enemies and surfaces for 5 seconds. **When attached to an enemy, it deals Damage per second for 5 seconds, exploding on the 5th second, dealing damage to enemies within about 15 meters. *Regardless of statistics, Exodia Contagion has a small chance to cause a proc. *The infested projectile will do self-damage, but will only apply procs and elemental base damage from the Zaw's strike. * The infested projectile is inter-planar, being able to damage enemies regardless of whether it or the enemies are within the Rift plane. For the same reason, the projectile will still do self damage to Limbo regardless of whether he is inside the Rift. *The projectile can be controlled by 's ability. *The projectile will not be redirected by 's ability. *The infested projectile's damage is increased after traveling 30 meters, indicated by a small burst of energy at that point. The amount of the increase depends on the Exodia's rank. *The projectile is not affected by range mods. *The projectile's traveling speed is affected by attack speed mods. **The projectile is affected by gravity, but is otherwise not range-limited. **The projectile can proc charges, although they do not count towards the Melee Combo Counter. **Upon using 's ability, the projectile will receive significantly increased traveling speed with barely noticeable drop off. *Trading tax scales with rank: **Rank 0: **Rank 1: **Rank 2: **Max Rank: Trivia *The projectile launched takes on the appearance of the Zaw's Strike, which will embed itself on the first surface it hits before disappearing after a few seconds. **If a skin is equipped, it will take on the appearance of the full weapon (minus the sheath for Nikanas). *Installing this arcane (or Exodia Epidemic) on a Zaw will give the Zaw's Links an infested visual appearance. *Unlike other Exodia Arcanes, depicts a symbol, instead of inscription. *Prior to , was purchasable as a blueprint with the following requirements to build: |blueprintunit=standing }} Media ZawProjectile Impacted.png|Exodia Contagion projectile take shape as a Zaw's strike. Patch History *Replaced Arcane Blueprints with Arcanes in Operational Supply Offerings meaning that Arcanes no longer need to be built. **Players that had previous Arcane Blueprints in Inventory were crafted on patch login for free. *Exodia Contagion now requires you to be Aim Gliding to launch the Infested energy projectile. *Exodia Contagion’s Infested projectile 30 meter damage multiplier now also takes into account your combo multiplier. *Fixed Exodia Contagion's interaction with Covert Lethality, resulting in the +100 damage being applied to the projectile damage multiplier instead of the base projectile damage. *Fixed the range increase from Iron Vault scaling with Exodia Contagion. *Fixed Ivara’s Navigator causing Exodia Contagion projectiles to get stuck floating in the air. *Fixed not being able to control Exodia Contagion projectiles with Ivara’s Navigator (enjoy, DK). *Introduced}} es:Contagio de Exodia Category:Update 22 Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Arcane Enhancements Category:Self Damage Weapons